


Home

by Everlasting_Love



Series: Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Love/pseuds/Everlasting_Love





	Home

To say that Harry is ecstatic to see Louis again was an understatement. He has missed him so much over the last few months but knows he needed some time for himself and harry was okay with that. He drives to the airport after making a sign with Louis' name on it in big letters, "and baby" written under it in a slightly small print. As he walks in, he's honestly nervous to see Louis. Spending time at his childhood home has helped Louis a lot, especially getting the chance to be with his mother again, who also seemed excited about his pregnancy announcement. Nick hasn’t even crossed his mind lately, and he hasn’t felt this good in a long time. And now it’s time to go back home, which he is a bit nervous about, nevertheless he’s looking forward to meeting his favorite man and lover again after not seeing him for several months. Of course they’ve stayed in touch through texting, but it’s not the same as being with him. Louis’ plane landed not to long ago and he’s already walking towards the exit with his suitcase, wearing jeans and a sweater that covers his now larger baby bump. With a nervous smile he steps through the door, seeing a familiar face across the room with a sign with his name on it. The moment Harry's eyes land on Louis, his heart skips a beat. He's been looking for those blue eyes in the crowded airport for almost an hour before they finally appeared. A small crowd of people has gathered around Harry after hearing who he was waiting on. Harry feels like he is paralyzed in that spot as he stares at Louis in all his glory. When their eyes meet his heart races and without hesitation he starts to make his way over to him. Almost speeding a bit, so impatient to be with him again. “Excuse me” He tells two ladies, before walking through, but his eyes set on nobody but Harry. Seeing the tall handsome figure standing there, exactly like he remembered him. “Haz” comes out of his mouth in almost a sob as he finally gets the chance to wrap his arms around him.  
Harry's arms wrap around Louis as the small crowd claps and cheers for them. "Oh baby." He whispers out and kisses his temple, forehead and cheeks before pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. He feels like he's gonna pass out with how happy he is, the feeling of having Louis back in his arms making him feel almost high. He doesn't let his arms leave Louis as he kisses him, needing to keep him close for his sanity. The feeling of Harry’s strong protective arms holding around him again is an indescribable feeling. For all the nights he’s spent alone, he’s always tried to imagine Harry there by his side, and now it’s reality. “I love you, fuck” he says in a whisper, before bringing his hands up to cup Harry’s face once he’s invited into a deep kiss. He closes his watery eyes and moves his lips against Harry’s ones. Oh how he has missed those soft lips. The baby bump pressing gently against Harry’s lower stomach, in the way of them getting too close. Harry missed every inch of Louis, from his fluffy hair he'd run his fingers through to his small feet that he'd rub and everything in between. It feels to good to hold him in his arms again. Harry pulls back a bit, long enough to look down at Louis before he's pressing his lips to his lovers forehead gently, tears filling his eyes. "I love you so much." he whispers and pulls Louis closer, careful of the baby bump between them. Louis moves his hands back down, letting them wrap around his waist “I’m finally home, home is where you are” he says in a quiet soft voice as he rests his head against his broad muscular chest, a little happy tear spilling. He doesn’t ever want to pull away, even though they are standing in a crowded airport. Just then, the baby does a little kick which can be felt, even through the material of the thin sweater. “I’m not the only one that missed you I see” He says in a giggle and sniffles, forgetting that Harry hasn’t felt the baby kick yet, not even seen the bump. Harry smiles at Louis and kisses the top of his head. Then he feels the kick and it's like a dam broke that was holding back all his tears. A happy sob escapes his lips as he kneels down and pulls Louis' sweater up a bit, kissing over his stomach lightly. "Hi there my little baby. It's so great to meet you." he whispers and nuzzled against Louis' stomach lightly, the baby kicking again against his cheek which only makes Harry cry harder. Louis watches them closely, seeing how happy Harry is to finally be able to communicate with their child. He hasn’t told Harry yet, but part of the reason he chose this particular day to come back home, is because tomorrow they will find out whether it’s a boy or a girl. He doesn’t want Harry to miss out on that, so he’s going to surprise him later that they are going. “It loves you” he says and runs his hand through Harry’s hair, trying to not get too emotional, but it’s hard when he can see the happy tears spilling from Harry’s eyes. Harry keeps his hands on either side of Louis' belly as he looks up at him with a huge grin. It kinda works out, the position that he's in, when he gets an idea. "Lou, I was gonna wait a little longer before I asked this, but I can't think of a better time then right now when we're both happy and together. I've loved you from the very start. We've been through everything together and I can't wait for the rest to come. So, Louis, will you marry me?" he asks and holds up the ring that was in his pocket. Louis didn’t move. He just stared at Harry, then at the box, and then back at Harry, his mouth open and his eyes wider than Harry had ever seen them. The question just came so out of the blue and Louis didn’t expect it at all. “Harry” he breathes out while listening to his speech, which was absolutely beautiful and definitely made Louis feel emotional. He can feel the pressure from the crowd that is gathered around them, watching. “Harry, I … I love you so much, you know that?” Louis said as he felt more tears spring to his eyes. This was how a rejection always started in the movies. Harry blinks a few times and purses his lips, looking down at the ring with a slight frown. "Right... Yeah..." he sighs and stands back up, rolling the sign up and wrapping the rubber band around it. "I'll go pull the car up." he whispers and rubs his face as he walks off. Harry shakes his head and pulls his hands back. "I shouldn't have done this here. I'm sorry." he whispers. Louis’ heart breaks as Harry suddenly pulls his hands back, being left standing there like a whimpering mess. “No you don’t understand!All I wanted to say is that.. I love you so much. You don’t even have to ask me such a silly question, it’s obvious I would marry you in a heartbeat.” he says as a little tear rolls down his cheek. Harry barely hears Louis over the noise of the other people but he does and he stops where he is, swallowing thickly as tears roll down his face. He doesn't move, barely even breaths as he stares at the ground. “There’s nothing more I want in this world than to become your husband” he adds and looks over at him, hesitantly reaching up and wiping Harry’s tears away. Harry sniffles and looks at Louis. "Y-you mean that?" he whispers and leans into Louis' touch. Suddenly Louis pulls his hand back and carefully leans down with a hand on his baby bump. He opens his bag and looks through it, before pulling out a small velvet box and holding it up to Harry. “Great minds think alike.” he says. Harry takes the box and opens it, smiling softly. "Have I ever told you how cute you are?" he smiles and kisses Louis deeply. Louis blushes lightly and fluttered his eyes close when their lips meet, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. So relieved that everything seems to work out for them in the end. “So is this when we both say yes?” He says in a little giggle against his lips. Harry chuckles softly and nods as he pulls Louis closer. "Absolutely." he smiles and slips the ring onto Louis' finger gently. Louis watches as Harry slips the ring on, letting out a little happy sob. It’s probably the most beautiful ring he’s ever seen. And now it’s his turn, so he opens the box and looks up at Harry. “May I have your hand?” He asks. Harry smiles and holds his hand out for Louis, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. "I love you so much." he whispers as the ring is slipped onto his finger. Louis looks at their rings with a sweet smile, before turning his gaze up at the green eyes that he has missed so much. “I love you too” he says softly, before adding; “I suppose we are engaged now” he giggles. Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist and chuckled gently. "That we are. Let's get your bags and get you home." he smiles and kissed Louis' temple. Louis is nothing but happy.. looking forward to going home and spending time with his significant other. “Sounds good to me” He says with a proud smile, before they head over to get all of Louis’ stuff. They take it to the car and get in themselves. Louis can’t stop looking at his ring as he waits for Harry to drive. Harry starts the car once they're situated and the smile never leaves his face. He puts his hand on Louis' thigh gently and rubs his thumb over his pants as he starts to drive them home. Louis looks down at Harry’s hand rubbing over his thigh, making his smile grow even more. “Feels good to be home, with you” He says and looks out of the window excitedly like a little kid. Harry leans over and kisses Louis' cheek lightly when they come to a stop light. "It feels great to have you back. No more cuddling your pillow and wishing it was you." He says and starts driving again. Louis laughs lightly and shakes his head. "God, you're gross." he smiles and takes Harry's hand gently. It feels so good to be with each other again. This is where they're meant to be.


End file.
